<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom Pals: Future by Kanajii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109357">Freedom Pals: Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanajii/pseuds/Kanajii'>Kanajii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes, south park - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanajii/pseuds/Kanajii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story about all members from Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals in the future. So they are playing this game again after 7 years. </p><p>!Spoiler alarm!<br/>I'm not sure if they are really now ALL in Freedom Pals because in the game South Park: The Fractured But Whole they choose to be all in Freedom Pals also Cartman. So I have to wait until Matt and Trey will publish a new episode in which they (the kids not Matt and Trey lol) are playing superheroes again.</p><p>Characters' rights are not mine! Except for Anna Heinz and Ella Grace - those are mine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. א</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Craig, why not?"</p>
<p>My boyfriend has been asking me this all the time since Cartman invited us to this fucking group so more we got added in.</p>
<p>I sighed, sitting on my bed and looking down at my phone that I am holding in my hand; I just look at some pictures on Instagram. Tweek leaned against my back with his chest, had his short and thin arms around my neck, his head was just a little behind mine and he was also looking at my cell phone. He doesn't care what I'm looking at, even though half-naked girls can be seen here and there on my Instagram.</p>
<p>I didn't find a single one of the pictures more interesting than my friend himself. But why do I look at any pictures on Instagram instead of on him? Well, it's because Tweek should stop trying to persuade me to play with him and the others superheroes again. In the group we were added to, the four of them, well, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman wrote that they decided they wanted to play with us again, they wanted to try again, to feel like kids again. Our life has gotten a lot harder since we went to high school. We have one test after the other and me and Tweek, we both work as well as in shops so we can earn some money on the side. We spend the rest of the time we have together. So why should I spend this precious time, which I can spend all alone with my babe, with people I don't even like, and then also play a stupid game? That doesn't make any sense to me at all.</p>
<p>I drew my eyebrows together in the subconscious, which is why Tweek started to giggle. I had to grin at his giggle, it was just way too cute. I lock my phone and throw it on the pillow to my right, then I put my big, little bony hand on Tweek's arms, pull it a little away from me to turn to him, and kiss him softly. Tweek then puts his arms around my neck again and smiles into the kiss, just like me.</p>
<p>We've been in this relationship since we were ten. Of course, we have arguments or fights, but we're still together and still love each other as we used to.</p>
<p>My hands are on Tweek's hips, which over time have found their way up to his chest. I start kissing Tweek more intensely and also push him back slightly, only Tweek didn't seem to have it because he suddenly bit my lower lip quite hard. I shrug away from him and glared at Tweek. But he only screamed briefly, trembled heavily, and looked at me fearfully. I put my fingertip around the painful area and then looked at my finger. Blood. Great. I glanced sharply at Tweek, but then licked the blood from my finger and then sucked on my lower lip to keep the blood from dripping on Tweek, or even somewhere else, while I looked down at Tweek. "C-Craig... I-I'm sorry..." he stutters, tears in his eyes. I sighed because I was sorry to see him like that and also to know that it was my fault. I look at him for a while, then roughly grab his wrist and pull him into my arms with one back. I caress his back and his head while rocking back and forth gently to calm him down like a baby - it helps him a lot. "It's okay, Hun... I have to say sorry..." I said softly in my very deep voice. Tweek pressed tighter against me and slowly calmed down too.</p>
<p>Of course, I was sorry that I soaked Tweek, but his looks just turn me on, sometimes I can't control myself.</p>
<p>We hug each other; it was quiet and I just enjoyed it, enjoyed the silence that nobody disturbs and to feel Tweek's warmth; to just feel him, to have him with me, to know he will always be. I love him very much. Smiling, I continue to stroke his body and head, I kiss it gently and then put my chin on his head, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ב</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! just wanted to say that this story is pretty lame at the beginning. I know hsjdfhjds But I wanted to add some fluffy stuff with creek and also everything has a beginning, right? You can skip ofc!</p>
<p>Thank you very much for reading my shitty stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes, Tweek pushed a little from me and then looked up at me. But his gaze quickly changes from my eyes to my lips, the lower one of which was still bleeding. I didn't see it, but I can taste it as the blood runs into my mouth. Tweek came closer to me, slowly closes his eyes, and then gently kisses my lower lip with his soft lips. I neither replied nor did I follow him so far. I just sat there in silence and watched him do it as best I could. His eyes were narrowed, he acted like it was our first kiss, which it definitely isn't. I also realized that he must have cried a bit because his eyelashes were a little damp. I don't think that it was directly because of me, otherwise, he wouldn't do this, I rather think that he must have cried a little from the stress and excessive demands.</p>
<p>Of course, at first, I was a little pissed off, I mean it really hurt, but I can't be mad at him for long just because I overwhelmed him, after all, it was my fault and not because he had another panic attack because of a black cat or a snowman. I often try to kiss him roughly, to push him down, to touch him, maybe even to take off some of his clothes, just to make him docile, just to have sex with him, but no matter what I do, he doesn't want to and then reacts just as he does. I'm not a boyfriend's asshole so I have no problems with it so far, it's enough for me to just hold him in my arms, kiss him, and just be allowed to have him as my boyfriend, but we are teenagers and we have known each other for 8 years - I just don't understand why he doesn't trust me.</p>
<p>He peeled off my lip and looked up at me with his sweet, big, poison green, slightly sad eyes into my navy blue ones. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked much deeper into his beautiful eyes; every time I look deep into his eyes, I lose myself in them. Tweek became redder and redder with the time, which is why he avoided the look and looked down. I smiled slightly and stroked his light blonde, almost white, messy hair from his face. Tweek's hair was a little shorter than mine, but still quite long. Many think we have anime hair, so we look like anime characters, I still don't understand.</p>
<p>Tweek then looked up again and smiled slightly. "So... we do it?" he asks me shyly. I sighed as he came back with that and looked to the side.</p>
<p>I really don't feel like it and I don't want to see the others either, I just want to be alone with Tweek and cuddle with him, hold him in my arms and not have to be afraid for him when we are on missions. Although Tweek looks weak and frail, he can very well fight, anyway, if something happened to him, I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't care about myself as long as Tweek and Stripe are doing well, but I also know that Tweek will take care of me too, which is why I have to take care of it and I don't have the time or the nerves for that.</p>
<p>"Tweek... we're no longer children..." I say under my breath, which makes my voice even deeper. Tweek put his rather small hand under my chin so that he could lift it that I had to look at him. "You're right, Craig," he mumbles, removing his hand from my chin. "But don't you think it'll be fun? That we're playing with our childhood friends again-" I interrupt Tweek by raising my hand and holding it in front of his face. I put my hand down again after he stopped talking. "Those assholes aren't and weren't my fucking friends, Tweek," I said angrily.</p>
<p>A lot has changed in the last 7 years:<br/>Token changed the school. He is now in a private high school, has made new friends, and, as far as I know, only talks to Clyde now and then. Although he has tried it with me now and then too, I am not being fooled.<br/>Clyde joined the football club just like Stan and I did, so we talk sometimes, but he's more interested in the chicks who just like him for his looks. It sure can't be because of his football skills.<br/>Jimmy is more focused on his comedy career. Sometimes we sit together in the cafeteria and talk, but it is no longer the way it used to be. We still get on very well, only we don't have the time.<br/>The others were never one of my friends.</p>
<p>"I... I know Craig... but maybe they have changed by now? Like we did, Craig... We haven't spoken to them since we were in high school..." he said with a softly and claimed voice.</p>
<p>Since we found out, that Tweek's parents put Meth in their coffee, he no longer drinks it, but since he is still addicted to caffeine, he drinks other coffee. We have tried many times to get him off the caffeine, but if he doesn't get it, he gets tired quickly, is unable to concentrate, and gets angry quickly. We gave it up. We decided that he still drinks coffee, but not as much and not as his parents' coffee anymore. I liked his parents, but since I've heard about it and seen the meth myself, I've started to hate them for being fucking shit asshole parents; Giving your own child so much coffee and then what meth is in it, I don't understand people like that. How people can fuck their kids so hard without hating themselves. He's been feeling much better since Tweek changed his coffee, although he still has his panic attacks here and there, sometimes still shakes quite badly, but he can now sleep sometimes at night, which was previously unimaginable. I'm very happy that Tweek is slowly getting better.</p>
<p>I was petting his head a little and looked at him, while he also was looking at me with his cute puppy eyes. "It's possible, Tweek, but I'm not in the mood for playing superheroes," I said a little annoyed but then I smirked and got closer to him. "Except you'll put on a really hot costume of Wonder Woman." I giggled. Tweek was blushing hard and looked away. Softly I'd continued petting his hair and was thinking about this. "Honey, 'cause I do love you more than anything I'll go with you to Token's house so we can play superheroes again," I said and a big smile adorns his lips. He jumped on me and hugged me hugely. I also smiled and hugged him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ג</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes, Tweek pushes himself a little away from me and looked deep into my eyes again and I lose myself in them, again.</p>
<p>I don't want to repeat myself but... His eyes are just the most beautiful thing I should ever see.</p>
<p>"Do you still have your costume?" He asks me in his calming, soft but also a little trembling voice and thus pulled me out of the trance that his eyes caused. I shook my head in response to his question.</p>
<p>There was a dark time in my past that I'm not proud of. One of the things I did was burning all my stuff from back then, including the clothes I used to wear. Yes, also my blue Chullo. But I don't want to tell my dark also depressive past now, maybe another time? In any case, Tweek was able to save some of the stuff, unfortunately also my stupid hat, but now it belongs to him, and to my amazement he wears it more often than I did back then. Whatever... I regret what I did.</p>
<p>Tweek looked at me a little sad, so I kissed him gently and briefly. "What about you?" I ask with a small smile. "I still have everything~" he smiles broadly and snuggles up to me; he presses his head lightly against my chest, his arms lie slightly around my pelvis and his legs are slightly bent to the sides. He looked up at me adorable. I smiled at him and stroked his hair as he continued. "And it still suits me. When I read the message from Eric, I tried it on," he laughs slightly, which I really love. "Yeah, I know, babe, you just haven't gained height in the last few years." I laugh and he pouts at that, also he pressed himself a little more against my chest, his arms got more strength too. "Yes... but I don't want to be a giant like you're..." he pouts. "Are you sure about that?" I keep laughing and Tweek nods while he keeps pouting.</p>
<p>Tweek has not grown much, I in turn doubled. I don't know anyone shorter than me, not even my father. Honestly, I have to admit that I wish I was at least a little smaller. Again, and again, I bump my head on almost anything that hangs deeper than 2 meters (6.56 ft). Yes, I'm 2 meters tall, way too tall for my taste, but Tweek likes it; he hides behind me now and then.</p>
<p>I grin at him broadly and lean down slightly next to his left ear. "But, baby, with my height I can protect you better~" I whisper in his ear and then kiss it lightly. I move away from Tweek slightly and look closely at him with my grin on my face. Tweek's cheeks turned red again. Too cute. "Y-Yeah... B-But... It's just... I d-don't ne-need a-a-a pro-protec-ctor..." he stutters heavily. I had to grin more then.</p>
<p>Whenever I whisper in his ear or generally very close to his skin, he always gets very nervous and I can do anything I want with him. Then why have we never had sex? Well, as I said: he doesn't want it now and I'm not forcing him either. I don't want to get him drunk and then have sex with him or anything else. So... he's been drunk before and... well... but that's another story that I might tell.</p>
<p>I put my hands on his hips and lift my little boyfriend a bit to lay him on my bed with his back on. I move with him, I'm over him and look at his face while mine seems rather emotionless, I guess so. Tweek saw me a little shocked, but also very nervous and his face was completely dark red. My hands were to the right and left of Tweek's head, and my bent knees on the bed were also next to Tweek's legs. I smile a little at his restrained and painfully get closer to him; closer and closer while he's making nervous noises. When our noses almost touched, he stopped shaking for a moment and was in a state of shock. I grin widely, which caused him to start shaking badly again.</p>
<p>Of course, I knew what he was thinking at the moment. "Too much pressure!" He always thinks that in situations in which it becomes too much for him, if he's not thinking it, he even says it.</p>
<p>With my grinning mouth, I kiss my boyfriend's nose quickly and briefly. Immediately afterward, I let myself fall right next to him and looked up at my ceiling, where many stars stick on and shine when my room is dark. My curtains are always closed and the light is off too, so they are lit at the moment. I look at it for a while and get a light massage from my mattress 'cause Tweek making the bed vibrate.</p>
<p>Who needs a vibrator when you've got Tweek as a boyfriend?</p>
<p>I close my eyes and hear Tweek making little squeak noises now and then. Either he's trying to calm down or he's suppressing a nervous breakdown? Sure, I and Tweek have been in a relationship for a long time, so who's better to answer that question than me? Well, that doesn't mean he is unpredictable. For my part, I think both options are correct.</p>
<p>I slowly open my eyes, turn to the side, and put my right arm and right leg around Tweek's. He's still shaking and of course, I wanted to calm him down.</p>
<p>It's fun to bring him into such a situation, but not in the long run and certainly not if he doesn't calm down afterward.</p>
<p>I stroke his belly slowly and tenderly. "I'm sorry, babe..." I say quietly and watch my hand dance on Tweek's stomach because of Tweek himself - my vibrator. "I-It's o-okay, C-Craig..." he stutters and puts his hand on mine to stroke it too. I smile a little, not only because Tweek is slowly calming down, but also because he turns to me and also puts his arm around me, leaving his leg between mine. So, we cuddle together while I stroke his back and his hair. Tweek calms down more and more until I hear his regular breathing; he must have fallen asleep. His warmth but also his breathing calms me down too, which is why I fell asleep too after a short time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>